Together again
by Aussie Heroine
Summary: the Elrics thought their first Christmas home again would be calm and carefree. Ed obviously didn't bank on the curse that is mistletoe!  story is a lot better than the summary  Edwin and family fluff mostly.


Hi, this is my first lot of writing all year so I hope you enjoy. Obviously this is Christmas themed, though its mainly Edwin fluff. Heads up this was suppose to be broken up into chapter, but since I'm trying to get this done by Xmas, it just turned into a very long one-shot. Ditto also goes for the editing so sorry, but try to enjoy the story anyway. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

Aussie Heroine

_XWINRYX_

"All done Mr Freeman," I announced, doing one final wipe of the auto mail arm in front of me.

"Thanks for the speedy tune up Winry! I've got to head up to North City tomorrow for the holidays." Mr Freeman replied, reaching over to grab his heavy coat. I stood up, placed my tools down on the table, and led him out of the patient room into the hallway.

"I hope you have a great Christmas," I finished, opening the door for him. Tipping his hat, he smiled and walked out into the dreary grey sky. Quickly slamming the door I slumped against it, giving an involuntary shiver. There was no doubting that winter had finally reached Risembol. Shuddering once more, I moved away from the door and sort the warmth of the kitchen. As I slipped over to the cupboard, I frozen feeling two certain golden gazes, boring into my back.

"Gee Winry I thought you would have been use to the cold after Briggs," Ed laughed smiling smugly.

"Brother," Al groaned sending me a sympathetic smile. Frowning I glared at Ed.

"Just because I survived Briggs doesn't mean I like the cold!" I snapped, hugging my arms around me. Ed just grinned and looked away.

"Maybe you should go change Winry, it does look awfully cold outside," Al suggested, eyes trailing over to his brother before gesturing to the grey sky. I couldn't help smirking as Ed turned bright red and flustered. Who knew Al could be so cheeky? Glancing out of the window I gave another shuddered before turning to Al.

"Your probably right Al, look like we may finally get some snow soon," I mused, giggling as both boys' eyes lit up.

"Remember the snow latest year at Briggs Al?" Ed exclaimed looking down at his younger brother.

"Yeah the snow looked so white and fluffy, I can't wait to feel it again!" Al said smiling brightly. Edward's gaze softened slightly, and I knew he was beating himself up for what he and Al had been through the past few years.

"Don't be in so much of a hurry Al, that snow was freezing. Besides you don't want to fall in the snow drifts like some one else did," I murmured, pointing over in Ed's direction.

"What! Winry that was only once!" he screamed indignantly. Al and I chuckled and I couldn't help but continue.

"Mind you Al shouldn't have to worry quite so much, I mean he's not short like you are." With that Ed knocked the chair back and stormed over to me. He stopped right in front of me, forcing me to tilt my head back to stare into his raging golden eyes.

"I may have been short then but don't forget I'm taller than you now!" he growled, eyes lighting up in triumph. Me being me, I couldn't help taking this opportunity to study his lean body. His shoulders were a lot broader than I remembered; more relaxed now they were rid of the guilt he had carried around for so long. I could just make out the scar on his right shoulder peeking out from under his black sweater. I almost lost it when I thought of the layers of lean muscle that resided under that thin fabric. Trailing my gaze up I focused on his eyes. Those golden pools were one thing that would never change, no matter what happened he was still a child at heart. That only made my inner child more determined not to let his beat me.

"Well I guess you may be slightly taller than me, but Al's taller than you!" I shot back, watching as Al raised his hands and backed away.

"I'm not getting into this," he stuttered before making a hasty retreat. That left Ed and I facing off alone.

"Machine Freak!" he shouted.

"Alchemy freak!" I counted reaching to grab my wrench just in case.

"Oh great what have I walked in on now!" an old voice growled causing both of us to jump.

"Hi granny," I squeaked rubbing my neck awkwardly. "I thought you went to town."

"I did and now I'm back," Granny muttered walking in to put the box she was carrying down.

"How did the appointments go this morning?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Just the usual," I replied. Nodding she turned around and walked towards the door.

"I presume you've finished for the day then? If so call Alphonse and come out here! And for goodness sake girl go put something warmer on unless you want to freeze!" Glancing away from Ed's flustered face, I ran up stairs to get changed. A few minutes later I emerged wearing the blue dress I had worn at Briggs and accidentally banged into Al.

"Sorry Winry, I just came to get you. Granny's calling us outside," Al murmured. Shaking my head I grabbed his arm and headed outside.

"I can't imagine what needs us for?" I grumbled.

"No but we probably should hurry, Ed's already out there with her so . . ." Al left off and I nodded. Ed and I fighting was one thing, but when he got started with Granny, only my wrench would shut him up. We stopped at the back door for me to grab my wrench when the box on the table caught my eye. Curious, I looked in and doubled back, glancing at the calendar confirmed my suspicions.

"What's wrong Winry?" Al asked, looking kind of nervous. I turned to face him and could help grinning.

"It's December the 19th Al," I replied, waiting for him to get my meaning. He frowned shaking his head.

"I don't get it?" Sighing I dragged him over to look in the box.

"December 19th Al, as in a week before Christmas?" That caught his attention. Al's eyes widened and a smile spread across his face.

"That's great, I finally get to try your pudding again," he laughed. A loud clanking sound suddenly caught my attention.

"I'm glad you feel that way Alphonse, maybe you'd like to help us decorate then?" Granny asked. Ed, or what was suppose to be Ed appeared behind her, groaning as he carried our Christmas tree inside.

"Some help would be nice," he hissed, causing Al and I to laugh even harder.

"Don't worry brother," Al said, grabbing the front of the tree and guiding it into the lounge room. Chuckling I followed behind, grabbing the box from Granny. When the boys finally go the tree into place, we started decorating. I couldn't help but feel happy as I watched the brothers laughing together. It would be great to have everyone together for Christmas once again. Den padded into the room and jumped up on the couch, yawning lazily as she watched us. That was until Ed and Al caught her, wrapping her from head to tail in tinsel. With and indecent huff, she shook the tinsel off and feel asleep on it. Finally we finished the tree and only the star remained. Since I was closest, I grabbed it and tried to put it on the tree. Unfortunately I was about a foot to short. Frowning, I leaned further over, but suddenly lost my balance and fell back. I let out a squeal and expected to end up on the floor, but something stopped me. Looking back I found Ed's arms wrapped protectively around me. Shaking his head, he pushed me to my feet.

"Honestly Winry, you're just to short, pass it here," he offered, extending his hand. Narrowing my gaze I snatched it back and wriggled out of his arms (no matter how much I would have liked to stay in them, I had my pride to protect. Plus Den and Al were smirking)

"I can do it!" I growled, looking around for something to stand on. Ed merely rolled his eyes playfully.

"If you want to do it that way," he mused, suddenly wrapping his arms around my waist. Before I could protest he lifted me up.

"Well are you going to put it on or not? You're not exactly light you know," he teased. Blushing, I put the start on then dropped back down, aiming my wrench.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Ed snarled, rubbing his temple.

"Why do you think dummy?' I spat back. Sparks few between us until Al butted in.

"Look at the tree," he offered, trying to distract us. Reluctantly we broke our starting contest to admire the tree. I had to admit it looked beautiful, but what made it even more special was the sight of Ed and Al laughing. Finally we got to celebrate all together again, and this time there was no sorrow or guilt hang over our heads, for once we could be happy and carefree! Ed and Al finally stopped laughing long enough to look over at me.

"Well what's next?" Ed asked eyes dancing. I shrugged.

"We can leave it for today, tomorrow I'll go down to the store so I can start cooking." Al started bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

"You remembered about last year!" he cried happily. Ed looked between us confused.

"What?" he asked blinking.

"When we were on the run last year we ended up spending Christmas in that Isvalan slum. It wasn't actually that bad I mean, the people there were so welcoming, but it still wasn't as nice as having everyone home. I promised Al that when he got his body back we'd throw a party and I would cook every Christmas treat I knew for him!" I smiled, a warm feeling spreading over me. Al continued to bounce happily while Ed just started at me.

"You did that for him?" he murmured, not sure what to say.

"Of course I would, and for you too you dummy. It's been to long since we were all together like this!" I shot back frowning. Edward just stared at me wide eyed.

"I mean I understand for Al but why for me? It hasn't been that long has it?" he mused. My heart stopped in that moment. How could he say that like it was only a passing thought? Didn't he know how long it had been? How painful it was to not know where they were while we sat here safe and happy? Didn't he care? I looked away from him and began to walk out of the room.

"Winry?' he called softly after me. I paused, leaning against the doorway.

"It's been 5 years Ed since we last even saw you for the Holidays. Last year while we were on the run was the first time I got to spend Christmas with one of you in years," I whispered, trying to hide the edge in my voice.

"Winry," Ed murmured, gaze boring into my back. Sighing I started to walk away when some one grabbed my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Winry, I was being stupid," Edward whispered spinning me around to face him. I gazed up at his soft eyes speechless. Without warning he pulled me against him.

"I did care Win, it hurt every year. Not just because of Al but because I wasn't here with you, granny or den," he whispered. I closed my eyes and leaned in closer to him.

"Okay," I said softly. Ed pushed me back to search my eyes.

"That's why we're going to make this one a Christmas to remember!" he declared, causing me to giggle.

"Right if we're going to have a party though I'm going to have to go to East City to shop. There are something's I just can't get here." I said making a mental list of what I needed to get and what needed to be done.

"We'll come with you, brother and I need to get a few things to," Al added in. I nodded.

"What do you mean Al? If you guys are shopping I'll gladly walk in the other direction,' Ed offered before Al elbowed him in the guts.

"Ignore him Winry, we'll both go just tell us when, "Al replied smiling.

"Okay, I have one appointment tomorrow but after that I'm free to go. Granny can handle some of the things here. "

"Right," we all agreed.

"Before you go anywhere, you need to finish cleaning up the mess in there!" Granny yelled form the kitchen. Glancing down at the floor I only now just noticed the large mess we had caused. Boxes lay everywhere and tinsel covered everything, including Den who had decided to make a nest out of some.

Sighing, I grabbed a broom and chucked it over to Ed.

"Come on lets get this over and done with. If we finish up I'll make apple pie."

_XEDWARDX_

"Come on Al!" I called tapping my foot impatiently. Al and Winry finally emerged from the train and walked over to me.

"So where should we start?" Al asked Winry. She glanced around and sighed.

"I need to get a present for granny and Den. I'll stop by the general store last to pick up the few ingredient I can't get back home," she muttered, counting on her fingers what she needed.

"Okay so do you know where you're going?" I said smiling as she blushed.

"I can find my way, I just need a minute that's all!" she huffed. I glanced over at Al and chuckled.

"You know Al and I lived here for a while, we should know where things are," I suggested, enjoying the way she death glared me.

"Fine," Winry hissed, rolling her eyes as she fell into step beside us. The first few hours were fairly boring, mainly us wandering around trying to find present from Granny and Den. I looked for Al but nothing struck me. I also needed to grab Al so we could get something for Winry. I felt really lousy about yesterday when she pointed out we hadn't been home for Christmas in 5 years. I wanted to get something special for her to make up for that, but also to say thankyou for everything she'd done for us. I knew Al felt the same way, which was why he had dragged me out here to shop of all things.

"Hey Winry, I want to go get something for brother. I'll be back in 10 minutes," Al called, running off.

"Al," I yelled, watching as he ran off into the distance.

"He'll be fine Ed, stopping being such a worrywart," Winry groaned walking off.

"Fine," I growled following her.

"So we should probably go get Al something while he's gone off," I continued. Winry stopped and shook her head.

"Don't worry I have Al's present taken care of. You may not like it so much but Al will love it!" she exclaimed. I narrowed my gaze.

"What exactly are we getting him?" I asked suspiciously. Winry shrugged her shoulders.

"Nelly's cat recently had a litter of kittens. I asked her a while back if we could have one for Al and she agreed." I froze.

"We're getting Al a cat?" I coughed, glaring at her.

"What's wrong with that? Just because you don't like cats doesn't mean he can't have one! Remember how he's always collected strays, ever since he was little? Think of how happy he'll be!" She beamed, daring me to object. I bit the anger that was rising in my throat back down and groaned. Why did she have to be right? Al would be ecstatic to have a cat and there was no way I was going to compromise his happiness.

"I guess he deserves one," I muttered, hanging my head in defeat. Winry nodded and continued walking.

"Don't worry, I'll let you pick the kitten, that sound fair?" she continued. I shrugged just as Al came running back.

"Sorry I took a while," he gasped trying to catch his breath. I eyed the package under his arm suspiciously.

"It's okay Al, I need to run and get a few more things so you and Ed are free for a while. I'll see you soon," Winry shouted before disappearing down the street.

"Does she know where she's going?' I asked feeling concerned. Al nodded.

"She's fine brother lets go," he said grabbing my arm and pulling me off to the next street.

"So what in the package?' I asked curiously.

"Well like I said I've got your present and no you have to wait until Christmas to find out what it is," he smirked as he caught me trying to peep.

"While I was in there though, I picked up a few books for Mei. I don't think they celebrate Christmas in Xing but I still want to send her something." He continued.

"Is that all," I murmured frowning. Al paused to look at me.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I was just wondering what we were going to do about Winry," I mumbled, rubbing my neck. Laughing, Al patted me on the shoulder.

"You don't need to be embarrassed around me brother, I already know how you feel," he mused. I felt my self-blushing.

"That's not what I meant! I just want to get her something special this time for missing the past few years. And to thank her for everything she's done for us." Al nodded.

"I know brother, I wanted to make it special to. We can get one together, but I'm going to get her something just from me to. Last year we really didn't have anything to give each other so we promised to make it up this year." He said glancing far off.

"Oh okay. I saw a tool shop over there, I thought she might like a new tool set." I pointed to the other side of the street and Al smiled.

"Okay, but are you sure you want to give her a wrench? It may not end so well for you," Al laughed.

"No I think I should be right Al, she only ever uses the one wrench to brain me." I chucked walking into the shop. Ten minutes later we emerged with a brand new tool set, complete with about 5 different wrenches. I was going to have to watch myself for the next few days least she decided to experiment on me. As we walked down the main street, I turned to look at Al.

"So what else are you planning to get Winry?" I asked. Al looked thoughtful for a moment then sighed.

"I was looking at getting her another pair of earrings. I saw a nice pair of sapphire studs a little while ago," he replied.

"So do have any ideas Ed?' His question caught me off guard. In truth I had been looking for a few weeks now, but nothing had been good enough.

"I don't know Al, why don't you go ahead and get your present and I'll just browse," I suggested. Al shrugged and turned to run the other way.

"Good luck!" he called over his shoulder. Huffing, I walked to the opposite side of the street and began browsing. There were several clothing shops I steered clear of. I didn't need the thoughts they bought lurking in my head. Twenty minutes later I flopped on a bench and stared up at the sky. Nothing, why did finding the right gift have to be so hard? If I could still use Alchemy I could have just whipped something up. Then again Al would always be willing to lend me a hand but the problem still remained of what to get her. Groaning I slumped further into the bench when something caught my eye. Sitting up I glanced across the street to a small jewellery shop slapped between to larger buildings. Curious, I stood up and walked over to take a look.

They had several nice things, but nothing that real would let Winry know how much I appreciated her. I turned to leave the store when I saw it, the perfect gift for her. Outside the town clock chimed, warning me to get a move on. Hastily, I bought the gift and hid it in my coat, running out to meet Al.

"So did you find anything brother?' he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I think she'll like it," I mused, showing him quickly. His eyes widened and he grinned.

"Wow I didn't think you could do it brother. Honestly I thought you would have got her something weird," he laughed.

"Hey," I snapped.

"What's up?" Winry called from behind me, causing me to fumble.

"Nothing," I gasped quickly, hiding the gift back in my coat.

"Okay then you ready to go?" she asked.

"Yep," Al and I both said quickly. Frowning, Winry turned on her heel and walked onto the train.

Several hours later we finally arrived back in Risembol. Al let out a happy squeal as we found the town covered in a white blanket of snow.

"I guess my prediction was right," Winry laughed, watching Al as he scooped the snow up and ran it through his fingers.

"I forgot how cold it was," he stuttered, teeth chattering. I looked over to Winry and we both smiled.

"You should wait until tomorrow Al, there will be plenty more for you to enjoy then," I replied. Winry nodded and grabbed my arm.

"Hey Al, why don't you head back to the house? I have a few errands to run and I'll need Ed to carry stuff for me."

"Hey!" I shouted as she elbowed me in the stomach.

"Just come along," she hissed in my ear.

"Okay Winry, brother, I'll see you later!" Al called before running off toward the house. I twisted around and glared at Winry.

"Care to tell me what we're going?" I growled. Winry rolled her eyes and began to drag me in the direction of Nelly's house.

"We need to go pick up Al's present. Remember I promised to let you pick the kitten?"

"Great," I groaned as we clambered up the stairs to Nelly's front door. We were greeted by squeals as Nelly greeted Winry in the weird way that girls do.

"I guess you're here to pick the Kitten for Alphonse," Nelly sang as we walked out towards the barn.

"Yeah, I promised to let Ed here pick," Winry replied.

"Oh, I thought Ed doesn't like cats?" Nelly murmured looking at me.

"He doesn't, but I figured he can't complain about it if he's the one who picks it," Winry cut in. I sighed and zoned out as the girls continued to chat. Finally we were inside the barn. In the corner in one of the food troughs was a large grey cat with bright blue eyes. She lay on her side, revealing a litter of about 5 kittens, all different colours. Nelly ran over and pried the cat out of the trough.

"There about 7 weeks old so their weened. Just pick one Ed," she said gesturing down to the trough. Grudgingly I knelt done to looking at the kittens. Most of them were nothing special and Al probably would be happy with any one, but as the smallest one rolled over, it caught my attention. The kitten stared back at me, its bright golden gaze quizzical, just like Al's. Stumbling to its paws, the kitten padded over to me and purred. Its coat was mainly white, but the ears, muzzle, tail, and legs were all black. In fact it reminded me of Mei's panda Shao Mei. Gently, I reached out and scooped the little fur ball up as Winry and Nelly came over to investigate.

"Wow, doesn't that look like Mei's pet?" Winry commented gazing at the creature.

"Who?" Nelly asked looking confused.

"Oh just a friend Al made on his travels, she had a panda everyone kept mistaking for a cat," Winry said, still eyeing the kitten.

'Does it have a name?"

"No we haven't named her yet, I'm curious to see what Al will come up with." Nelly laughed.

"So are we taking her with us now?" I asked, trying to imagine how we would hide the squirming fur ball from Al.

"Of course not Ed I'm to busy. Would you be able to bring her on Christmas Eve when you come for the party Nelly?" Winry glanced at Nelly who nodded.

"Of course, I'll defiantly be there."

"Thanks Nelly, cya," Winry called as we left.

"So what do you think of her Ed?" I grunted.

"I guess it won't be to bad, Al will defiantly adore her."

"That's what I was hoping for," Winry laughed.

"Who else have you invited to the party then?" I muttered as we walked home.

"Just a few friends from here. Paninya and Mr Dominic etc. will also be coming, oh and we invited your teacher." She murmured, counting off on her fingers.

"Oh I also bumped into Lieutenant Hawkeye today and invited her and Mustang as well."

"What! Why?" I yelled, glaring at her.

"Why not? They helped you and Al out so much and I want to catch up with them," Winry said meeting my gaze.

"Is that going to be a problem?"

"No," I grumbled as we walked up the stairs to the house.

"I'm not responsible if anything gets broken though."

_XWINRYX_

I sighed as I brushed the flour from my cheek. Or was it oil? I have no clue anymore. I had had that many last minute appointments for people wanting a tune up before the holidays; I hardly had any time to cook. But thankfully today I was free to bake to my hearts content. Besides, I couldn't wait for the party tonight. Seeing Al eat everything in sight was going to be something to behold. Mind you between him and Ed, I wasn't sure if there would be anything left.

"How's it going Winry?" Al called as he walked into the kitchen. I looked up from the dough I was rolling and smiled.

"Its getting there, I finally fulfilled my promise to you."

"You certainly have," Al remarked, glancing over the trays of already made food scattered around the kitchen.

"I'm surprised you found room to store it. It's making me hungry just looking at it." I noticed the cheeky glint in his eyes and stood up.

"Don't you dare think about it Alphonse. If you're hungry there's some apple pie in the fridge. The same goes for you Ed!" I yelled glaring at the door as Ed stepped out guiltily from behind it.

"You got me but apple pie will do fine for now," he said, sitting down beside his brother and digging in. Ignoring them I returned to my task of baking. As I cooked though I could feel their golden eyes on me, following my every move. Eventually I'd had enough.

"Not that I don't like the company but don't you guys have stuff to do for tonight?" I asked, trying to keep my frustration out of my voice. I hadn't slept the past few nights so my patience was wearing thin.

"Its okay we've finished. The backs all done up and ready to go, we just need the food," Ed announced, clearly not picking up on my meaning.

"That's great but if you have so much free time could you go spend it some where else? I'm really busy and you guys staring at me isn't helping!" I snapped, glaring at them. Both brothers took a step back.

"Gee Win, what's got you so worked up?" Ed muttered meeting my gaze. We stared at each other for a while before I groaned.

"Just leave me alone," I grumbled. I felt I sense of relief as one step of footsteps headed outside but unfortunately the one's I really wanted to hear leave only came closer.

"Winry turn around," Edward ordered, resting a hand on my shoulder. Grudgingly I snapped around.

"What?" I snarled. Ed's hand brushed down my cheek as he studied my face.

"Maybe you should go lie down Win. You look exhausted." He murmured softly. I was speechless for a sec before shrugging it off.

"I'm fine, tired I'll admit, but it's nothing I can't handle. I've just had a lot of last minute appointments and new limbs to work on that's all," I muttered trying to not let on how tired I was. Ed held my gaze for a moment longer then broke away sighing.

"Fine, but you better sleep tonight. You're a pain to live with if when you're grumpy."

"Thanks," I hissed, twisting back around.

"Can I help in any way?" Ed asked, trying a different approach. Pausing I looked over at the bench.

"Yeah I guess you could find somewhere to put the extra food. I'll handle the rest of the cooking."

"Okay," Ed replied, picking up the trays and walking out side. Sighing I turned by attention back to the dough, determine to finish my cooking before the party started in 3 hours time.

Several hours later I stood in our backyard, watching the scene before me. The boys had done a great job decorating, fairy lights twinkled from the trees, and all around splashes of red and green contrasted with the pure white of the snow. Everyone had already arrived and was mingling, talking and laughing. Al after talking to Nelly had made a beeline for the food table, piling his plate high with everything he could get his hands on. I couldn't help smiling as his face lit up as he took a bite of my food. Ed had been talking to his teacher earlier and had exploded when the Cornel had called him short. A fight would have broken out if it hadn't been for my wrench and the lieutenant's gun. Paninya suddenly came up behind me and grabbed my shoulders.

"How you going?" she asked bouncing from leg to leg.

"Fine thanks, where are Granny and My Dominic?" I commented, looking around for the old duo. Paninya cringed and gestured to the back corner.

"If blood spills don't blame me," she muttered shaking her head. I made a mental note to check on those two later.

"So what's up?" I asked as we walked over towards the trees. Paninya smiled and pointed through the trees.

"Just thought I'd give you a heads up about the mistletoe that's been placed all around by someone . . ."

"Someone?" I said raising an eyebrow. Paninya rubbed the back of her neck and laughed.

"Don't worry about that, I just thought since I'm your friend that I should give you some warning."

"Thanks." Suddenly we were cut off by a loud gasp. I snapped around to see what happened and doubled over laughing. Nelly and Al had got caught under the mistletoe! Ed walked over with us, barley containing his laughter.

"You know what you have to do Al," he sneered. Nelly went bright red and shuffled her foot awkwardly through the snow. Al looked flustered but turned to face her all the same.

"Forgive me if it's not that good. Obviously it's been a few years since I've kissed anyone," He whispered softly before swooping down to kiss her. It only lasted a moment but I knew Nelly wasn't forgetting it any time soon. They broke apart as we cheered.

"Was that alright?" Al asked politely.

"Um fine thanks," Nelly squeaked running off to the food table.

"So what did you think Al?" I asked curiously. He touched his lips and shrugged.

"Defiantly was worth the wait," he said with a far off look in his eyes. I rested my hand on his shoulder and sighed.

"Poor Nelly, she doesn't even know about Mei," I murmured, feeling Al jump.

"Wait should I tell her? I don't want to hurt her feeling or anything but . . ." Ed's laughter cut him off.

"Al you don't need to worry, you can make up your mind later." I elbowed him but gave Al an encouraging smile.

"Its fine Al, why don't you go over and talk to her," I suggested.

"Yeah, okay," Al flustered, racing after Nelly.

"You'll have to watch him in the future," I laughed to Ed.

"No kidding," Ed muttered. Shrugging I walked off to talk to Mr Domenic.

The evening continued without to many glitches. By 8 o'clock all the food had disappeared and I had a sneaking suspicion where. Several other couples had gotten caught under the mistletoe including Granny and Mr Domenic and the Lieutenant and Cornel. Their kiss had lasted longer but no one commented when the Lieutenant pulled her gun and threatened to shoot any one in their squad who mentioned the incident again. By now the party was starting to wind down. Al was sitting on the back porch with Nelly talking, Mr Domenic, and his family left early to put their child to bed. I started clearing plates when I bumped into Paninya.

"So what did you think about the mistletoe huh? Defiantly gave us some entertainment," she laughed gesturing over at Al and Nelly. I laughed too.

"Thanks for the heads up, I'm glad I didn't get caught in it." This time anyway. Paninya shot me a sly smile and walked off.

"Don't thank me yet," she chuckled. Frowning I shook my head and continued to clear the plates. When I finally finished Ed came over and sat beside me.

"So did you enjoy yourself?" I asked as he rubbed his stomach.

"It was great Win, your cooking was amazing like always. I can't believe I had to wait five years to try it again!" he laughed. I smiled looking around.

"So where did Nelly and Al disappear to?" I hinted wondering whether he would catch my drift. For a moment he frowned, then shrugged it off.

"Al will be fine. He certainly enjoyed himself tonight," Ed muttered. Nodding I stood up stiffly.

"Well we should probably start cleaning," I murmured. Ed got up to but suddenly froze, looking above my head like he was looking down the barrel of a gun.

"What's wrong now?" I groaned looking up and letting out a squeal at what I saw. Damn Paninya! Al and Nelly walked out grinning from ear to ear.

"Come on brother you know what to do," Al laughed winking up at the mistletoe above us. Ed turned bright red and started babbling a string of nonsense. Rolling my eyes, I leaned up to kiss him but he suddenly pulled away.

"What are you doing?" he asked, voice shaking.

"Kissing you under the mistletoe," I replied, working really hard to keep my voice even and not show how fast my heart was beating, or how I was happy and scared all at once. Ed rubbed the back of his neck and sent me a pleading glance.

"I can't kiss you Winry! It would . . .I just cant," he growled turning his back to me. I stepped back like someone had slapped me.

"Brother," Al muttered but it was too late to save him. Anger boiled in my veins as I turned to face him.

"Why Ed, is the thought of kissing your long time friend that horrible to you? For goodness sake it's fricking mistletoe! You were fine with it when we were kids, so when did I become so revolting to you?" I screamed at him, feeling hot tears burning in my eyes.

"Winry," he murmured, reaching out to grab me but I'd had enough.

"Shut up Ed, just leave me alone!" I shouted earning stares from the Lieutenant and Cornel but I didn't care. Sending him one last death glare I stormed off.

"Well Fullmetal you certainly know how to handle women!" the Cornel's comment was the last thing I heard before I slammed the door shut permanently.

_XEDWARDX_

I was currently hitting my head against a brick wall. Stupid, how could I screw things up so much? Sighing I stepped back and rubbed my temple. Al came over and laid his hand on my shoulder.

"We've finished cleaning now," he murmured trying to break the ice. I just shrugged.

"Where's Nelly," I groaned. Al blushed slightly and gestured to the house.

"She went inside to give Winry something and then I think she left."

"Oh." We sat in silence for a while before Al finally spoke.

"You know you're and idiot right brother?"

"Yeah I know," I grumbled. Al's golden gaze bore into me, searching for answers.

"I don't get why you stood her up Ed. I know you like her a lot and she likes you, so what's the problem?"

"I don't know Al," I sighed turning to face him. "Yes I think I love her but that's why I froze up. You don't know how badly I wanted to kiss her but I guess I lost my nerve with so many people around. Give me a dozen homunculi to fight over having to go through that again!" With that I slumped against the wall. Al looked up at the night sky and snow began to fall once more.

"Come on brother we should head inside. Might I suggest talking to her tomorrow? Just explain you froze up in front of the Cornel or something," Al offered, pulling me to my feet.

"Yeah I'll work out something," I muttered following him inside. By now it was around 11:30 and Al was yawning.

"You should go to bed brother, work it out in the morning."

"Yeah night Al," I called as he disappeared up the stairs. Stretching I started walking through to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee, but stopped in the doorway. Winry was there slumped over in one of the chairs. My first thought was to leave her and try to sneak up stairs without being seen, but I didn't want to run away anymore. Taking a deep breath, I walked into the kitchen and crouched beside her.

"Winry I'm really sorry," I began but she didn't move. Frowning I leaned in closer and almost laughed. She'd fallen asleep at the table! Her breathing was deep as her eyelids darted back and forth as she dreamed. Her blonde hair fanned out around her, silvery in the pale moonlight. I couldn't help smiling at how cute she looked.

"I guess everything finally got to you huh?' I said shaking my head. Winry groaned and started shivering. The position she was in didn't look particularly comfortable either. Sighing, I put my coffee mug down and leaned over to scoop her up into my arms. The last thing I needed was her cold and grumpy in the morning. I'd been enough of a jerk already and there was no way I was going to let her freeze down here.

"Come on let's get you to bed before you freeze," I muttered as she squirmed in my arms before resting her head on my shoulder. Adjusting my weight so I wouldn't wake her, I carefully made my way out of the kitchen and up the stairs. All the while she leaned closer into me mumbling things I couldn't understand in her sleep. Eventually I made it to her room and managed to get the door open. Walking over to the bed, I shifted most of her weight to my left arm and pulled back the blankets. Gently as I could, I lowered her down, which wasn't an easy feat, as she seemed quite content to stay in my arms. Noticing she still had her boots on, I removed them before piling the blankets on top of her. Stepping back I watched as her breathing settled into a slow rhythmic pattern. Winry curled up into a ball, her nose wrinkling up as she buried her self deep in the covers. Smiling I sat down besides her, pushing a few stray hairs out of her face. Up until now I'd never realised how adorable she was when she was asleep. I felt strangely happy watching her sleep so peacefully. I knew she took the same pleasure when she watched me sleep. Of course I never saw her there, but I always felt her comforting presence. Part of me hoped she realised I was here now with her.

"Sorry I was such a jerk before," I whispered, knowing she wouldn't hear me but feeling as if I should explain things anyway.

"You know I'm bad with words but it's not the reason you think. Believe me I wanted to kiss you but I was just to nervous . . ." Hang on what was I doing? I felt like such an idiot right now. What kind of coward was I telling her now instead of to her face? Groaning, I leaned back, eyes focusing on her lips. It felt like cheating but I did owe her that kiss. Without thinking, I leaned over and kissed her. The kiss was only brief and of course there was no kissing back but I still felt satisfied I'd made my point. Sitting up I glanced down to see her reaction. Her lips tugged into a smile and subconsciously she leaned in closer to me. Grinning, I bent down once more and kissed her forehead.

"Merry Christmas Winry," I whispered as I left her room.

_XWINRYX_

The pale grey light pierced my eyelids, beckoning me to wake up. Personally I'd rather have slept longer but I could here movement down stairs no doubt meaning the boys were up. Sighing, I opened my eyes and stretched, glancing around my room. Hang on; didn't I fall asleep in the kitchen? Looking down I noticed I was still in the red skirt and sweater I'd worn to the party last night, but my boots were at the foot of my bed.

"How did I get up here?" I murmured, pushing my self to my feet and reaching into the wardrobe for a pair of jeans and a clean sweater. As I changed, I tried to remember the dream I'd been having last night. The only clear memory was of someone carrying me and of Ed kissing me. Shaking my head I reached over for the wrapped box that was jumping around and headed down stairs.

"Hi Al, Merry Christmas!" I called as I entered the lounge room.

"Merry Christmas to you to Winry!" Al chirped, jumping off the couch.

"What's in the box?"

"You can find out in a minute, we just need Ed and Granny here," I replied looking around. Al frowned and sat down next to me.

"So are you still mad at brother over last night? You know he didn't mean what he said, it just came out wrong as usual," he said quickly, jumping to Ed's defence. I merely shrugged.

"I'm not going to hold it against him today Al. I know his a first rate jerk!"

"Hey that hurt Win," Ed's voice rang out as he walked into the room.

"Fine, Merry Christmas Ed," I shouted rolling my eyes. Ed nodded and plopped down beside me.

"The same to you Win," he said back.

"Why do you young people have to get up so early?" Granny groaned as she sat down on the couch.

"Some of us old folk need to sleep in now and then."

"You can sleep later you old hag," Ed snapped.

"Edward!" I growled, reaching for my wrench.

"Fine," he grumbled, turning away from granny to look at the box in my arms.

"Should we start?" Al asked, trying to dissolve the tension.

"Yes, this is for you Al from Ed and I." Gently I handed him the box. Resting it on his knee he began to unwrap it when the box suddenly jumped.

"What the . . ." Al yelled, eyes wide. Ed rolled his eyes and pushed the box back towards his brother.

"Just finish opening it," he prompted. Cautiously Al took the box from him and pulled of the lid.

"Huh?" Al looked down blinking in surprise.

"Meow!" went the gift.

"No way! You guys got me a kitten. How did you get brother to agree Winry?" he asked excitedly. Shrugging I gestured over at him.

"Nelly's cat had a new litter so I just let him choose."

"Thankyou, both of you!" Al cried, lifting the kitten out of the box. It glanced around looking confused.

"Wow, she looks kind of like Shao Mei," Al remarked studying the cat.

"We thought you would like her. So what are you going to call her?' I asked. Al looked thoughtful for a moment before putting the kitten down in his lap.

"Mei sounds like a good name I think," he replied. I glanced over at Ed and smiled. Al may be brilliant but he wasn't very original with names.

"Okay Ed your next, this ones from me," I continued, handing him my present. I bit my lip nervously as he unwrapped it.

"Um thanks Winry, um what is it some kind of bracelet?" He asked trying hard not to sound disappointed. Sighing, I leaned over and pushed it onto his wrist.

"Here, now give it a flick to the right." Frowning, Ed complied, nearly jumping out of his skin when the blade appeared.

"I noticed how you tended to fight back when you had your auto mail arm. Since you don't have that anymore, I tried to recreate one for you," I explained gesturing to the blade. Ed glanced wide-eyed between the blade and me before the biggest grin broke out on his face.

"Awesome, hey Al we might be more even now!" he exclaimed, challenging his brother. Al nodded.

"We'll see," he laughed. I laughed as well, though their enthusiasm worried me slightly. Ed turned to me, golden eyes dancing.

"Thanks Win, this the best!"

"Just don't get into to much trouble with it okay?" I lectured. Ed nodded.

"Sure thing."

"Okay here's my present brother," Al called, pushing a box over to him. Ed opened it and pulled out a red coat like the one he use to wear.

"Thanks Al, I've been meaning to get another one since I lost the other," he laughed trying it one. In that bright red he still looked like the Fullmetal Alchemist, even if he couldn't do Alchemy anymore. The rest of the morning continued in much the same way. I nearly burst with excitement when Al and Ed gave me the new tool kit, though Ed edged away from me like he was afraid I would use him to experiment on. The sapphire earrings Al gave me were beautiful also, though I was going to have trouble finding room on my ears to wear them. As the morning drew on, I noticed Ed glancing over at me, looking nervous. Finally I'd had enough and stomped over to him.

"I'm not going to experiment on you okay so relax," I groaned.

"Um that's not what's bothering me," he mumbled. Frowning I leaned in closer to him.

"Then what?" I questioned, staring him in the eye. He gulped and pointed to the hallway.

"Could we go in there?" he asked. Leaning back I glanced at him suspiciously but decided to follow. As we reached the hallway, Ed reached into his back pocket and bought out a small box.

"Here this is for you, I just wanted to say thankyou, for everything," he murmured, pushing the box into my hands. Carefully I opened the lid and gasped. Inside nestled amongst the fabric, was a beautiful heart shaped gold locket. A small sapphire sat on the front, winking back at me. As I stared at it, Ed lifted it out on my hands and opened it.

"Our mum use to have a locket like this that she kept picture of her family in. Since I 've never seen you wear one, I thought you might like one to keep your family in, look." He gestured down to the engraving on the inside.

"You are my home, now and always," I read out, tears filling my eyes.

"Oh Ed thankyou!" I cried, engulfing him in a hug. He seemed surprised at first, but quickly returned my embrace.

"I'm glad you like it, I just want you to know how much you mean to me," he whispered into my neck. Smiling I step back and pushed my hair to the side.

"Can you put it on for me?" I asked, laughing as he blushed. Shakily he placed it around my neck, hooking the clasp and then letting it drop. The heart came to rest against my collarbone, glittering in the sunlight.

"What do you think?" I mused looking back at him. Ed was still blushing madly but turned me around to face him all the same.

"Beautiful," he said softly leaning down and kissing me. I froze for a sec, trying to comprehend what was happening. Ed was kissing me? Maybe this was still part of the dream but I'd take what I could get. I felt him start to pull back, so I pushed forward forcefully. We stayed like that until we had to break apart to breathe. Panting I looked over at him smiling.

"What was that for?" I said teasingly.

"To make up for being a jerk last night," he whispered back. Laughing I stepped back to point at the mistletoe at the other end of the hallway.

"I think we're meant to be over there." Grinning Ed leaned down and scooped me up, carrying me down to the other end. Squirming out of his grip I leaned up and kissed him. This one wasn't as deep but short and sweet. I broke apart looking up at his fiery golden eyes.

"So where does that leave us now?" I asked, half afraid of what the answer would be. Ed blushed but didn't let go of me.

"I guess we go steady and find out along the way, that's if you want to," he added hastily to the end. I snorted and leaned closer into him.

"I've waited ages for you to say that, of course I want to!" Still smiling, Ed wrapped his arms around me.

"What about Granny and Al?' he asked.

"They already know and it's about darn time!" Al shouted from the end of the hallway. Ed and I jumped apart blushing, but he still kept his arm around me.

"Al!" Ed groaned, glaring at his younger brother. Al clutched Mei to his chest and laughed while granny just stood there with a knowing grin on her face.

"Come on brother, we've been waiting for this to happen since you were five!" Al laughed.

"In that case can we get little privacy?" Ed growled, clutching me tight despite his red face. Al shrugged and began walking out of the room, but I didn't wait. Standing on my toes, I reached out and crushed Ed's mouth against mine. This had been the best Christmas in years and it defiantly was worth the wait!

Tada! Hope you all have a very merry Christmas and happy new year! (You'll make mine even happier if you review!)

Plz'n'thnx luv Aussie Heroine


End file.
